


in which dirk and caliborn totally despise each other and would never, ever fuck.

by artisticPsychologist, Elendraug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Consensual Violence, Interspecies Sex, M/M, SO FuCKING TENDER, Xenophilia, bad artwork, but is actually really into it and Caliborn can't tell, just a heads up if that kind of thing would be upsetting, not an alternate universe, not-so-ironic cybering, pseudo-noncon but honestly it's not even close, that sort of bullshit posturing where Dirk pretends he doesn't want it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticPsychologist/pseuds/artisticPsychologist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternian titles man</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which dirk and caliborn totally despise each other and would never, ever fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> **UPDATE 7/12/15:** Heyyyy so Bio and I don't like chapters 2-4 anymore and they are taken down; please don't ask for them. The first part's still legit, though, but keep in mind that the tone should be taken as PLAYFUL and between Dirk and Caliborn as two friends who are both on board for some hyperbolic hypothetical RP fantasy shit.
> 
>  **UPDATE 4/14/15:** Hello new dirkuus! Bio and I are thrilled to have you here. We're going to revise this RP and take it in a different direction, since it got long-winded and potentially OOC back in the day, etc. but please enjoy what's here!
> 
> Please assume that Caliborn is [100% lying about his gigantic monster dong (NSFW art)](http://freakyhumanshit.tumblr.com/post/116620825475/unified-theory-of-cherub-junk-the-lifes-work-of), and Dirk's loling about it and going along with it.
> 
> Voice acted version (also nsfw, tread with caution) is [here](https://soundcloud.com/elendraug/nsfw-in-which-dirk-and-caliborn-totally-despise-each-other)!
> 
> * * *
> 
> I wrote Dirk; [artisticPsychologist](http://artisticpsychologist.tumblr.com/) wrote Caliborn. Breathtaking artwork is by me.

  
undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering timaeusTestified [TT]  
  
TT: Oh.  
uu: WELL WELL WELL. LOOK WHO IT IS.  
TT: Back for more art, I'm guessing?  
uu: YOu'D LIKE THAT. WOuLDN'T YOu.  
TT: It must've been torture waiting all this time for more titillation.  
uu: OH YES. VERY MuCH SO.  
TT: God help me, I can't do anything.  
TT: I'm being forced to draw pornography.  
uu: BuT IT MuST HAVE BEEN EVEN HARDER. TO BE YOu WAITING TO DRAW FOR ME.  
TT: What has my life become?  
uu: YOu KNOW YOu LOVE IT.  
TT: My head hangs with such shame.  
TT: "Just block him, Dirk," I said to myself.  
TT: "You won't ever have to be degraded like this again."  
TT: But here I am, subject to your cruel whims.  
uu: YOu CANNOT BRING YOuRSELF TO BLOCK ME. BECAuSE YOu KNOW YOu FEEL THE HuMAN EMOTION OF FRIENDSHIP FOR ME.  
uu: AND IT *SICKENS* ME.  
TT: Slander!  
TT: Libel I guess because it's typed.  
TT: But y'know.  
uu: SO. SHALL WE SEE WHAT IS ON THE AGENDA FOR YOu TODAY?  
TT: This is my burden, and I must endure.  
uu: THIS TIME I WOuLD LIKE SOMETHING A LITTLE DIFFERENT.  
uu: I WOuLD LIKE TO PLAY A DIFFERENT GAME. YOu MIGHT SAY.  
TT: Actual drawings of genitals?  
uu: OH. OH GOD NO.  
uu: NO. NOTHING QuITE SO TAME.  
TT: Here I was expecting you to flip the fuck out, turnways or otherwise.  
uu: I THINK THAT IT IS TIME FOR ME TO GET INVOLVED IN THESE *VILE* ARTISTIC INTERPRETATIONS.  
uu: WHAT? I DO NOT *FLIP OuT*.  
TT: Perish the thought.  
uu: THAT IS YOu.  
TT: Uh huh.  
uu: YOu ARE THE ONE WHO DOES THE FLIPPING.  
uu: IT IS PRACTICALLY YOuR JOB.  
TT: So what am I drawing for you, Michelangelo?  
uu: I WANT TO SEE HOW YOu PICTuRE ME.  
uu: DRAW MY PORTRAIT.  
TT: But I have so little to go on.  
TT: Just your own artistic renderings.  
uu: EXACTLY WHY THIS WILL BE FuN.  
TT: Mmhm.  
TT: And what are you doing in the meantime?  
TT: Waiting with bated breath?  
uu: YES! AND THINKING OF YOuR NEXT CHALLENGE.  
TT: On the edge of your seat?  
TT: Hovering over the keyboard?  
TT: Staring at the screen, your heart racing?  
uu: PRECISELY.  
uu: THAT IS WHAT IT MEANS. TO WAIT WITH BATED BREATH.  
TT: Good.  
TT: That's what I'll be imagining, then.  
uu: IMAGINING?  
TT: You hanging on for the next sentence I type.  
uu: WAIT.  
uu: SOMETHING FEELS WEIRD ABOuT THIS.  
TT: What could possibly be weird?  
TT: You're imagining things.  
uu: YOu ARE TRYING TO PuLL SOME KIND OF HuMAN TRICK.  
TT: Don't be so paranoid.  
uu: FOR NOW I WILL IGNORE THE WEIRDNESS.  
TT: You do that.  
uu: BECAuSE I AM SO MuCH SMARTER THAN YOu. I WILL SEE YOuR TRICK COMING FROM A MILE AWAY.  
TT: Why don't you tell me in a frothing rage about how much you despise me?  
TT: You know how much I resent that.  
uu: EXCELLENT IDEA!  
TT: It really hurts my feelings.  
uu: YOu ARE BECOMING A BETTER SLAVE WITH EACH PASSING DAY.  
uu: DOESN'T THAT JuST *BuRN* YOu uP.  
TT: It makes me feel hot, yes.  
TT: With shame. Obviously.  
uu: AS IT SHOuLD!  
TT: Like, what else could that mean.  
uu: IT IS SO SHAMEFuL BEING YOu.  
TT: What color there is on my cheeks.  
TT: This embarrassment is all-consuming.  
uu: YOu ARE BY FAR ONE OF THE MOST *HIDEOuS* CREATuRES I HAVE EVER HAD THE DISPLEASuRE OF SEEING.  
uu: HIDEOuS AND uNTALENTED.  
uu: HOW DOES IT FEEL. DIRK?  
uu: TO BE SO PITIFuL.  
uu: SO BENEATH ME.  
TT: Please, don't say such mean things.  
TT: I am so sad.  
uu: I WILL SAY WHATEVER I PLEASE.  
TT: No, stop.  
uu: BECAuSE I OWN YOu.  
TT: Don't go on.  
uu: YOu'RE BEGGING FOR MERCY?  
uu: HOW uNLIKE YOu.  
TT: I am beside myself with agony.  
uu: YESSSS.  
uu: WRITHE IN EMOTIONAL PAIN.  
TT: I can't take this.  
TT: It's too much.  
uu: YOu ARE SO WEAK.  
TT: (I'm almost done with your portrait, btw.)  
TT: I am nothing compared to you. Duh.  
uu: (OH. REALLY? EXCELLENT.)  
uu: YES! YOu ARE WEAK AND SOFT AND PITIFuL. I COuLD EASILY OVERPOWER YOuR WEAK BODY.  
TT: I am trembling at the mere thought.  
TT: Shivering with anticipation, even.  
uu: ANTICIPATION.  
uu: YOu WANT ME. TO DEFEAT YOu?  
TT: I'll try so hard to resist your advances but ultimately I am just powerless before your might.  
uu: I AM BEGINNING TO FEEL WEIRD AGAIN.  
TT: Yeah? Why's that?  
TT: Maybe if you explain what you're feeling I can help you analyze it.  
uu: I AM BEGINNING TO SuSPECT THAT YOu ARE TRYING ANOTHER. HuMAN TRICK.  
TT: Frankly I'm insulted that you'd say such a thing.  
uu: NO. NO. I WILL NOT IGNORE MY WEIRD FEELINGS THIS TIME.  
TT: Tell me in lurid detail.  
uu: YOu ARE DOING SOMETHING AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS.  
uu: WHAT ARE YOu DOING.  
uu: TELL ME EXACTLY WHAT YOu ARE DOING!  
TT: Tell me exactly what this conversation is doing to you, first.  
TT: Then I'll show you the art.  
uu: YOu. YOu TELL ME FIRST!  
TT: All I'm doing is submitting before a superior creature.  
uu: OR SO YOu CLAIM!  
uu: SHOW ME THE DRAWING. AND THEN WE WILL TALK CANDIDLY.  
TT: Deal.  
TT:  
[](http://36.media.tumblr.com/69dae2ffe63afad3ad55987afcc8e00a/tumblr_n5ttrkAIe91qm5fm6o1_1280.jpg)  
uu: THAT.  
TT: I think there's more than an uncanny resemblance.  
uu: LOOKS NOTHING LIKE ME.  
TT: It's like a mirror.  
uu: IT LOOKS NOTHING LIKE A MIRROR!  
TT: He's got your eyes.  
uu: I WILL SHOW YOu WHAT I LOOK LIKE!  
uu: <HTTP://IMG3.WIKIA.NOCOOKIE.NET/__CB20121231031751/MSPAINTADVENTuRES/IMAGES/B/BF/CALIBORN_JAKE_AND_CAL.GIF>  
uu: BEHOLD YOuR GOD  
uu: WAIT.  
uu: I CANNOT CAPITALIZE THAT?  
uu: <http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121231031751/mspaintadventures/images/b/bf/Caliborn_Jake_and_Cal.gif>  
uu: FINE. HERE.  
TT: Damn, your art's improved.  
TT: Have you been reading about how to draw manga?  
TT: I see you've taken a Page from my ex and you're taking selfies.  
uu: HAHA. VERY CLEVER.  
uu: REGARDLESS!  
uu: DOES THIS NOT uPSET YOu?  
uu: WAIT.  
uu: WHAT IS AN EX.  
TT: You and Jake?  
TT: Ex is a prefix.  
uu: YES. DOES IT NOT MAKE YOu LIVID. TO SEE uS TOGETHER.  
uu: WHAT IS A PREFIX.  
TT: It's a piece of a word you put in front of another word to cancel it out.  
uu: THEN WHAT IS THE REST OF THE WORD.  
TT: Boyfriend.  
uu: WHAT IS AN EXBOYFRIEND.  
TT: Someone who was your boyfriend previously but isn't now.  
uu: WAIT.  
TT: Yeah.  
uu: WHAT.  
TT: Yep.  
uu: YOu ARE NO LONGER. IN HuMAN LOVE WITH HIM.  
uu: IS THAT WHAT YOu'RE SAYING.  
TT: Why would I tell you anything about that?  
uu: BECAuSE I AM YOuR MASTER!  
TT: Nahhhhh.  
uu: I DEMAND YOu TELL ME!  
TT: No.  
TT: Sweeten the pot.  
uu: WHAT DO YOu WANT.  
uu: I WILL CONSIDER AN EXCHANGE.  
TT: You still haven't told me about all those weird feelings you get from arguing with me.  
uu: THOSE. YOu WOuLD NOT uNDERSTAND.  
TT: You've piqued my curiosity and there's only one thing that can sate it.  
uu: WITH YOuR TINY HuMAN BRAIN. IT WOuLD BE IMPOSSIBLE. YOu WOuLD PROBABLY DIE.  
TT: It's probably true.  
TT: I can't comprehend the thoughts that tumble through your head.  
TT: Oh, the thinks you can think!  
uu: VERY WELL. PERHAPS IT WILL BE FuN. TO EXPLODE YOuR HEAD.  
TT: My poor skull.  
uu: MY FEELINGS ARE COMPLICATED. THEY FALL uNDER WHAT YOuR FOOLISH RACE WOuLD CALL. PuRE HATRED.  
uu: IT IS. SuCH AN EXHILARATING FEELING.  
TT: Like you can't imagine loathing anyone as much as you loathe me?  
uu: THERE IS NO ONE I LOATHE MORE THAN YOu. AND THAT. IS SAYING SOMETHING.  
TT: Like I'm the only one you could ever hate so much, and who hates you back just as viciously?  
uu: HA!  
TT: I can't possibly conceive of what that must be like.  
uu: THAT ASSuMES. THAT YOuR TINY MIND IS EVEN REMOTELY CAPABLE OF A THING LIKE. HATRED.  
uu: EXACTLY!!  
TT: Almost like it's hate to the point of becoming caliginous?  
uu: I DO NOT KNOW WHAT THAT WORD MEANS.  
uu: BuT I WILL ASSuME. YES.  
uu: BECAuSE IT SOuNDS HATEFuL.  
TT: So how many of your "sister"'s fanfics did you read?  
TT: It's nothing, I'm just wondering.  
uu: I COuLD BARELY STOMACH MOST OF THEM.  
uu: SO. NOT MANY.  
TT: So you don't actually know much about the trolls, huh?  
uu: AND WHY SHOuLD I CARE. ABOuT CANDY COLORED CREATuRES?  
TT: No reason.  
uu: THIS LINE OF QuESTIONING IS BORING ME.  
uu: YOu ARE BEING BORING. DIRK.  
TT: How about you tell me all the ways you want to kill me?  
TT: Or the shit I do that pisses you off?  
uu: OHHH. YES. THE FORMER.  
uu: I WANT TO SEE JuST HOW SOFT AND FLIMSY YOuR SKIN IS.  
TT: It is so soft.  
TT: Completely fragile.  
TT: Just meat, really.  
uu: I WANT TO WATCH YOu BLEED. FROM THE GENTLEST TOuCH OF MY CLAWS.  
uu: I WANT TO SEE. HOW EASY IT WOuLD BE.  
TT: It'd take no effort.  
uu: TO TEAR YOuR THROAT OuT WITH MY TEETH.  
TT: It would be so awful if you bit my neck.  
uu: I WANT SO BADLY TO CuT YOu OPEN. AND WATCH YOu SQuIRM.  
TT: Or raked your claws down my back.  
uu: YES. OR THAT.  
uu: I WANT TO MAKE YOu *WRITHE* IN AGONY.  
TT: I'll writhe in something.  
uu: WHAT.  
TT: Nothing, please continue.  
uu: NO. WHAT WILL YOu WRITHE IN.  
uu: I WANT TO KNOW. FOR MY OWN REASONS.  
TT: Desperation, probably.  
TT: So to speak.  
uu: EXPLAIN.  
TT: Or impatience.  
TT: It's just, y'know.  
TT: All those awful things you're doing.  
uu: YES?  
uu: THEY WILL BE AWFuL. YES.  
TT: As they escalate I'd just want them to go to their logical conclusion.  
uu: AND WHAT. IS THEIR LOGICAL CONCLuSION.  
TT: You finishing me off.  
uu: KILLING YOu?  
TT: Just lying there boneless.  
TT: Pushed past endurance.  
uu: GO ON.  
TT: Prone and powerless as you loom over me.  
TT: Utter defeat.  
TT: Unable to breathe.  
TT: That kind of thing.  
uu: AND YOu. WANT THAT.  
TT: Oh, no.  
TT: That is so totally not what I want at all.  
uu: THEN WHAT.  
TT: I'm intimidated by you, I wouldn't want that.  
uu: THEN WHAT!  
TT: Maybe to turn the tables.  
TT: Fuck you.  
TT: Fuck you up, I mean.  
uu: WHAT.  
TT: Prove that human teeth mean business.  
uu: NO. NO I READ THAT. I CAN READ THAT.  
uu: YOu WANT ME. TO FuCK YOu.  
TT: In a metaphorical way.  
TT: You've never heard "fuck my life"?  
uu: I DO NOT BELIEVE YOu.  
TT: What could have ever possibly made you think that was an option?  
TT: I never.  
uu: YOu HAVE BEEN MAKING REFERENCES LIKE THAT. FOR SO LONG.  
TT: You're reading too much into our banter, obviously.  
TT: I have never, ever said that I wanted you to pin me down and fuck me.  
uu: YOu JuST DID!!  
TT: You're just making shit up.  
TT: That's so disinenguous.  
uu: I AM READING IT OVER AGAIN AND YOu DID!  
TT: When?  
TT: That's crazy. You're crazy.  
uu: "I HAVE NEVER. EVER SAID THAT I WANTED YOu TO PIN ME DOWN AND FuCK ME."  
uu: JuST THEN!  
TT: I said that I HADN'T said that.  
uu: YOu SAID IT JuST THEN! IN THE SAME SENTENCE WHEN YOu SAID YOu HADN'T SAID IT!  
uu: TELL ME. DIRK.  
uu: TELL ME WHAT YOu WANT ME TO DO TO YOu.  
TT: To leave me and my friends alone, of course.  
TT: What else could I possibly want from you?  
uu: BE HONEST WITH ME.  
uu: I KNOW YOu WANT SOMETHING MORE.  
uu: STOP TRYING TO DENY. YOuR *uRGES*.  
TT: You're a vicious alien who's hellbent on killing everything in his path.  
TT: It would be asinine to pursue blackrom with you.  
TT: I mean, hell, you've threatened to kill me just about every single time we talk.  
uu: THAT. IS MERELY A THREAT.  
uu: IF I DIDN'T SAY IT. WHY WOuLD YOu HAVE ANY REASON TO DESPISE ME?  
TT: Being a piece of shit to literally everyone I've ever met, in their past, present, and future?  
uu: THAT. ALSO HAD ITS uSES.  
TT: Killing your sister, who was our friend.  
uu: SHE HAD IT COMING.  
uu: DIRK. YOu ARE BORING ME AGAIN.  
TT: Bringing about the destruction of the multiverse?  
uu: I WANT TO GO BACK. TO WHEN WE WERE TALKING ABOuT MY CLAWS.  
uu: AND YOuR SKIN.  
TT: Mmm.  
TT: Maybe you should do something about it, if I'm so boring.  
uu: MAYBE I SHOuLD.  
TT: Are you feeling weird again?  
uu: YES. VERY MuCH SO.  
TT: Heh.  
uu: AND YOu?  
TT: Yeah so I think we left off where you're digging your nails into my back and biting my throat.  
TT: Oh, I'm feeling myself, don't worry.  
uu: WELL. YOu SHOuLD BE FEELING ME INSTEAD.  
uu: FEELING MY CLAWS.  
TT: I'm bleeding beneath them. It takes zero effort.  
uu: RAKING DOWN YOuR BACK. CuTTING OPEN YOuR SKIN.  
uu: YOu ARE SO EASY TO SLICE OPEN.  
uu: IT WOuLD BE SO EASY TO TEAR YOu APART.  
TT: You should, like, sit on me.  
uu: AND OH. IT WOuLD FEEL SO GOOD.  
TT: That way I'm easier to pin down.  
uu: YES! I WOuLD PuT MY WEIGHT ON YOuR WEAK FRAME.  
TT: Right in my lap, crushing my... uh, hips.  
TT: I am too pathetic for this treatment.  
uu: WHEN MY CLAWS FINISHED WITH YOuR BACK. I WOuLD GRAB YOuR WRISTS.  
uu: AND HOLD YOu DOWN. AND WATCH YOu SQuIRM.  
TT: I can't even fight back. I struggle but it's no use.  
TT: You can smell the fear coming off me.  
uu: I WOuLD PuSH DOWN ON YOuR HIPS. MAKING SuRE THERE IS NO ESCAPE.  
uu: I WOuLD LEAN IN.  
TT: No, don't do that. Do anything but that.  
uu: AND WITHOuT A SOuND. I WOuLD SINK MY TEETH INTO YOuR SHOuLDER.  
TT: Fuck  
uu: TASTING YOuR BLOOD. TASTING YOuR SKIN.  
TT: No. Don't. Stop.  
uu: I WOuLD ONLY BITE HARDER THE MORE YOu TRIED TO GET AWAY.  
TT: I'm powerless to resist your violent advances.  
uu: I WOuLD PuLL BACK. AND MAKE YOu WATCH. AS I LICKED THE RED FROM MY FANGS.  
TT: I kick at you and whoops, there goes my knee between your thighs. Like, get away already.  
uu: MAKE YOu SEE JuST HOW EASY IT IS. TO DOMINATE YOu.  
TT: It's so easy. I am such trash.  
uu: AND I WOuLD WHISPER AS MuCH. RIGHT INTO YOuR EAR.  
TT: Don't ever bite at my neck ever again.  
TT: I hate that the most.  
uu: THEN I WILL JuST BITE DOWN ON THE OTHER SIDE INSTEAD.  
TT: Christ  
uu: I WILL LICK uP YOuR BLOOD. MY LONG. BLACK TONGuE. RuNNING OVER YOuR SKIN.  
TT: Then I have no choice but to wrap my legs around you and try to wrestle you.  
uu: TOYING WITH THE RAW BITE MARK.  
uu: I WOuLD TIGHTEN MY GRIP ON YOuR HANDS. THEN.  
TT: Good idea, otherwise I might try to grab at you.  
uu: AND PuSH HARDER ON YOuR BODY. FORCING YOu AGAINST THE FLOOR.  
TT: My back is aching from your weight on top of me.  
uu: I WOuLD ONLY NEED ONE HAND TO HOLD YOuR ARMS.  
uu: THE OTHER. WOuLD PuSH DOWN ON YOuR CHEST.  
TT: My breath is so ragged. I can't help but gasp for air.  
uu: "YOu ARE SuCH TRASH." I WOuLD WHISPER.  
TT: I deserve whatever I get.  
uu: I WOuLD TELL YOu. JuST HOW WORTHLESS YOu ARE.  
uu: AND SHOW YOu. BY PuSHING DOWN HARDER ON YOuR HIPS.  
TT: I keep trying to move but it's no use, it's all futile.  
TT: I just can't get what I want.  
TT: Which is to escape, duh.  
uu: YOu WOuLD BE SQuIRMING AGAINST MY HIPS.  
TT: This is torture.  
uu: BuT THERE IS NO uSE. YOu CANNOT GET BACK uP.  
uu: MAYBE. IF YOu SQuIRM HARD ENOuGH. YOu MIGHT FEEL.  
uu: uM.  
TT: Um?  
uu: I AM NOT SuRE YOu WOuLD WANT ME TO GO ON.  
TT: It's not like I can stop you.  
uu: YES. YOu HAVE A POINT.  
TT: What with me trapped beneath you, writhing on the floor, arching up towards you and all.  
TT: Y'know, do what you want.  
TT: You're the boss.  
uu: YOu WOuLD FEEL. SOMETHING HARD. AND THICK. AGAINST YOuR HIPS.  
TT: Wow, what a weird feeling.  
TT: What serendipity that we have the same condition with my species.  
uu: I WOuLD RuB IT AGAINST YOu. uNTIL YOuR PITIFuL. TINY BRAIN. REALIZES JuST WHAT'S ABOuT TO HAPPEN.  
TT: You know what'd be really disgusting?  
uu: YES?  
TT: If we touched our tongues together.  
TT: How gross is that.  
uu: OHH HOW DISGuSTING.  
uu: NO. EVEN THAT IS TOO CRuEL.  
TT: I can handle it.  
uu: YOuR TONGuE IS SO SHORT. YOu WOuLDN'T STAND A CHANCE.  
TT: Plus it'd get all cut up on your teeth.  
TT: I'd have no choice but to taste my own blood.  
uu: YES. ASSuMING YOu COuLD EVEN GET IT INTO MY MOuTH.  
uu: I WOuLD FORCE MY TONGuE INTO YOuR MOuTH.  
uu: YOu WOuLD TASTE YOuRSELF ON IT.  
TT: My vision is swimming. I can't breathe.  
uu: AND I WOuLD GRIND DOWN AGAINST YOuR HIPS.  
TT: This is all too much.  
TT: And what can I do but lie there and take it?  
uu: MY FREE HAND. WOuLD EASILY TEAR THROuGH YOuR CLOTHING. ASSuMING YOu HAD ANY LEFT BY NOW.  
TT: Maybe buck up against you if I'm feeling sassy.  
uu: YOuR SASS WILL ONLY GET YOu MORE TORMENT.  
TT: Bring it on.  
uu: I WOuLD TEAR YOuR CLOTHES APART. EXPOSING NEW SKIN. TO MY CLAWS.  
TT: Even grosser than your tongue in my mouth would be your tongue elsewhere.  
TT: I would never want that long, wet tongue to touch the rest of my body.  
uu: I WOuLD GRAB HOLD OF YOuR OVIPOSITOR. AND SQuEEZE.  
uu: BEFORE PuSHING MY FINGERS DEEP INTO YOu.  
TT: I don't know how I am going to deposit eggs now.  
uu: YOu WON'T!  
uu: THAT IS THE ENTIRE POINT.  
TT: Please don't squeeze me again.  
uu: I WILL SQuEEZE YOu AS MANY TIMES AS I LIKE.  
TT: No, stop.  
uu: NEVER.  
TT: This is so awful.  
TT: Your fingers are so big and thick.  
TT: I can't take it.  
uu: THEN. I'LL LET GO OF YOuR WRISTS.  
uu: SO THAT I CAN REPLACE MY FINGERS. WITH SOMETHING MuCH THICKER.  
TT: god please  
uu: I WOuLD FuCK YOu RAW.  
TT: Shove me down some more.  
TT: Make me take you.  
TT: All in one go.  
uu: YES. I WILL PuSH YOu DOWN. AND FORCE MY WAY IN. JuST TO SHOW MY DOMINANCE.  
uu: JuST TO SHOW YOu HOW MuCH BETTER I AM.  
TT: You are my superior in every way possible.  
uu: HOW MuCH BETTER I AM THAN YOu. AND HOW MuCH BETTER I AM. THAN YOuR PITIFuL EXBOYFRIEND.  
TT: Tell me how bad I've been.  
uu: YOu ARE LOuD. AND ANNOYING. AND SO. SO WEAK.  
uu: YOu ARE HARDLY EVEN WORTH MY TIME.  
TT: It's all I can do to spread my legs and let you fuck me as deep as you can go.  
uu: DIRK.  
TT: My ovipositor is red and throbbing and sensitive from you grabbing it.  
uu: THEN. I'LL START RuBBING IT. TO MAKE YOu FEEL THE SHAME OF RELEASING OuTSIDE OF YOuR MATE.  
TT: In a last ditch attempt to resist your advances, I throw my arms around your neck and dig my useless fingernails into your back.  
uu: YOu WON'T EVEN BREAK THE SKIN.  
TT: You're pushing so far into me, it's all I can think about.  
uu: IT IS TOO LATE. TO FIGHT BACK.  
TT: Oh no, what am I going to do?  
uu: YOu ARE GOING TO LIE THERE. AND SCREAM.  
TT: I guess I have no choice but to ride your cock.  
uu: AS I FILL YOu uP.  
TT: Yeah, I'd be screaming about something, that's for sure.  
uu: YOu CAN FEEL IT BY NOW. THAT I'M ABOuT TO RELEASE INSIDE YOu. THE SHAME MuST BE HORRIBLE.  
uu: TO KNOW THAT YOu'LL HAVE TO TAKE MY SEED.  
TT: Please don't fuck me harder until you come. That would be horrendous.  
uu: I INTEND TO DO JuST THAT.  
TT: Noooo.  
uu: I WILL THRuST IN YOu AS DEEP AS I CAN GO.  
TT: nngh  
uu: IT WOuLD BE A MIRACLE IF YOu AREN'T BLEEDING BY NOW.  
TT: Do you do this with all of your human victims or is it just me?  
TT: What a terrible fate.  
uu: JuST YOu. NO OTHER HuMAN VICTIM. IS WORTHY OF THIS DISDAIN.  
uu: FuCK. DIRK.  
uu: IT'S. IT'S COMING.  
TT: You're so hard, I can't resist clenching around you and rocking closer for more.  
TT: And jacking off until I come all over my chest, so you have to watch.  
TT: Because it's like, so gross.  
uu: YOu'D ARCH BACK.  
TT: Screaming your name and begging.  
TT: For mercy, of course.  
uu: MAKE ROOM FOR MY EGGS.  
TT: Powerless as you slam your dick into me.  
uu: AND SCREAM.  
uu: AS I FILL YOu uP..  
uu: FFFuCK!  
TT: I'm choking back all sorts of tormented noises.  
TT: Crying out from this thorough ass-pounding from a literal monstrous cock.  
uu: ONCE. ONCE YOu'RE FuLL. I WON'T PuLL OuT.  
uu: TO MAKE THE SHAME LAST LONGER.  
TT: Don't let up. Don't let me duck out early.  
TT: I'll be forced to lie there with you deep inside me, with my jizz all over my stomach and yours leaking out of my ass.  
uu: YOu WILL GET NO MERCY FROM ME.  
TT: I deserve no mercy.  
uu: NOW. YOu ARE STARTING TO GET IT.  
uu: I WOuLD BITE YOu AGAIN. NOT AS HARD. BuT HARD ENOuGH. JuST TO SHOW YOu I COuLD KILL YOu. EVEN EXHAuSTED LIKE I AM.  
TT: My lungs are so pathetic I can't catch my breath.  
TT: Whatever you do, don't lick the blood off my shoulder.  
uu: IT IS TOO LATE.  
TT: Gasp.  
uu: THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I'LL DO.  
TT: You're terrible.  
uu: DON'T YOu JuST HATE ME.  
TT: I've hated every moment and would hate nothing more than to have to endure it a second time, maybe in an hour after we'd recovered.  



End file.
